The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to methods and systems for establishing communication between electronic devices and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and systems for identifying conditions for data transfer based on estimated proximity.
There are several wireless communication protocols to make a data transfer connection between two devices, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN) protocol, such as the IEEE 802.11 Standard, also known as Wi-Fi™, wireless personal area network (WPAN) protocol, such as the IEEE 802.15 Standard, also known as Bluetooth™, and IEEE 802.15.4 Standard, also known as ZigBee™. These protocol allow peer-to-peer direct connections between devices.
Another protocol that may be used for exchange of data between the portable device and the external device in short ranges, for example less than 20 centimeters (cm), is a near field communication (NFC) protocol. NFC uses magnetic field induction, where one loop antenna in one device comes sufficiently close to another loop antenna in another device, effectively forming an air-core transformer in which data is transferred between the two devices.